Color cosmetics are used to enhance facial appearance and cover facial imperfections. Examples of such color cosmetics include, but are not limited to, foundation, eye shadow, blush, and concealer.
Color cosmetics typically degrade over time. The rate of degradation can be influenced by a number of factors including, but not limited to, ingredient characteristics, user skin type, skin temperature, the temperature of the surrounding environment, humidity of the surrounding environment, etc. Since such degradation undermines the appearance of the color cosmetics, it is generally desirable that the color cosmetics resist such degradation.
To this end, a number of color cosmetic manufacturers have created “extended wear” products (e.g., foundations, mascaras, eye shadows, etc.). However, many users find these extended wear products to be only partially satisfactory, since (i) they are typically available in only a limited range of colors and shades, (ii) they are generally difficult to remove, and (iii) they typically have an unnatural “feel” (i.e., the extended wear products generally do not offer the same “lightweight” feel that standard color cosmetics offer).
Alternatively, users may also use a “make-up setting spray” to extend the wear of their color cosmetics. Such make-up setting sprays are applied as a surface layer over the color cosmetics and act as a protective coating to help prevent degradation of the color cosmetics. However, such make-up setting sprays tend to stiffen the make-up, which can result in user discomfort. Furthermore, such make-up setting sprays typically comprise polymers (e.g., acrylics) dissolved in a solvent (e.g., alcohol), which produces a clear, lacquer-like coating on the make-up, which can appear unnatural and feel uncomfortable. And some people find that the solvent (e.g., alcohol) used in these make-up setting sprays can be an irritant to their skin.
Thus there is a need for a new way to extend the wear of make-up which does not suffer from the aforementioned limitations of the prior art.